


Inconvenient Desperation

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aroused!Will, Desperation, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, It'S Hannibal This Time, Lots of Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 05:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1375198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Will is using the offices' only bathroom, Hannibal finds himself with a really pressing urge. And when Will finally finishes his shower, what does he see but a desperate, squirming Hannibal. <br/>He likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inconvenient Desperation

**Author's Note:**

> First work for this fandom!!!
> 
> WARNING: CONTAINS DESPERATION, WETTING, OMORASHI
> 
> For the prompt 
> 
> "We've seen WIll do all his wetting fics and desperation play, but what if Hannibal's the one to lose it? Two points for a squirming, leaking Hannibal! Four points for an aroused Will! TEN POINTS FOR HANNIBAL LOSING CONTROL T WICE!!!"

"Could I use your shower, Han?" Will asks, running a hand through his hair, and getting up from Hannibal's lap, where the pair had been enjoying a kissing session prior to Will feeling the need to take a shower. 

"Why would you ask, Will?' Hannibal raises his negligible eyebrows, and waves his hand toward the sole bathroom in his office. Will gets up, and tucks his plaid shirt out of his trousers before walking toward the room, his behind looking oddly enticing, the man walked like a geisha girl, thinks Hannibal, as he hears the door click locked, and he settled down on his couch, straightening his belt and picking up his medical tome. With distractions like Will around, with his pouting lips and glittering eyes, it was hard to get a moment to keep up with the latest medical improvements in the field. The office was large and airy, and he can hear Will loudly debating (with himself, or the mad visions he sees, no doubt) about the best brand of shaving lotion and body shampoo, and Hannibal finds his own eyes rolling at the man's inability to choose between the slightest choices. 

 

As he read, our doctor began to feel a slight discomfort between his legs. It was no pressure, really, only a passing need, and after all, Will would only take a short while in the shower, he wouldn't need to wait long, he wouldn't. So, he kept reading of course, his eyes focused on the page, until the discomfort grew slightly more intense, and he laid the book down, closing his eyes as he took a deep breath. This was still manageable, he tells himself. No need to get undignified. 

 

"Will?" he calls. "Are you done with your shower? You seem to be taking a rather long time." 

 

"God, Doctor Lecter!" Will calls from the bathroom. "I haven't even started, I'm still trying to figure out how the hot water here works, you have about forty different taps."

 

Hannibal hissed through his teeth and rolled his eyes in annoyance, his hand straying to his groin, where the pressure only grew. This was not ideal, he thinks angrily. He needed to urinate, and he needed to do it  _now_. He stands, knowing that sitting down placed more pressure on his bladder (being a medical doctor and all), and he stands awkwardly, his legs pressed together, and tried to walk around the room. The pain in his groin and the urge to go now only intensified, however, and Hannibal feared that he would lose control, but of course not, he tells himself, he would  _never_. He stands next to his office desk, and tries to think of work-related, unattractive things. This did not work, and a spasm trickled up his spine, making him shiver, he could almost  _feel_  his bladder. Will had started his shower, the water hissing, and of course, that only made it worse for Hannibal, who found beads of sweat appear on his forehead, and he presses both his hands to his groin, pushing hard. I will  _not_ , he thinks determinedly. 

 

But another spasm shakes him, and he almost loses himself, lest not for the fact that he grabs his crotch even harder. He faces his desk, and places the crotch of his pants on the edge and grinds on it, trying to make the urge go away, he needs to stop, he needs to stop this. He stops grinding as the pressure on his bladder intensifies, and panting slightly, he makes his way back to the couch where he had first sat, and this time he crosses his legs, so as to physically shut off his bladder. The water trickling from Will's shower deafened him, and he actually places his hand down his pants, past the curly thatch of hair, and grabs his flaccid cock, as if forcing the desire to urinate backward.  _No_ , he thinks, and his other hand, on his knee, tightens on the fabric as the hand holding his penis almost shook with the pressure. He can hear Will bustling around in the shower, and another spasm runs down his back, causing him to gasp. 

He feels a trickle of piss squirt into his underwear, wetting his hand slightly, and he grits his teeth, closing his eyes tight. Another trickle escapes, and he can feel a small spot of wetness on his underwear. His hand trembles around his cock as Will emerges from the bathroom, a full hour after he had gone in, clad only in a towel and a surprised look on his face, at his lover who looked as he was abject pain, his hand inside his pants, his eyes closed. 

 

"Hannibal, what is it?" Will asked, alarmed. The towel clung loosely to his hips as the man went toward Hannibal, who stared at him desperately.  

 

"Will, I need to...um." He tried, finding himself blushing furiously. "I have to---" 

 

"Do you have to piss?" Will asks perceptively, surprised to find his own cock stir slightly under the towel. Hannibal only nods in response, and Will helps him up, as Hannibal lets go of his cock and gets up, holding both hands to his bladder, which felt almost engorged. He walked slowly to the bathroom, Will right beside him, in his towel and semi-aroused cock, and he had almost made it, but a spurt of hot piss shoots out of his cock, and trickles unpleasantly down his leg, landing on the white-tiled floor. Will notices, and he finds his own cock getting even harder, as Hannibal seems to lose control, the man who always had the perfect control. Hannibal, after that first spurt, finds his piss  _soaking_  his underwear as more gushed out of his cock, and his face turns an almost comical red. 

 

"Oh God." He whispered to Will as he tried to hold in the rest, his bladder still ached with a frenzy, he needed the toilet  _now_. Will, gazing at Hannibal, his beige pants wet with piss and his hands trembling, standing in a small puddle of yellow urine. He must have way more, poor fellow, he's still trying to hold it, Will thinks, both sympathetically and a little aroused. Wordlessly (and trying to hide his own erection), he does not lead Hannibal to the bathroom, but to the bedroom, and the older doctor groans loudly. 

 

"Will, I still have to urinate." He said urgently, his hands pressed to his soaked groin, his posture once again that of a desperate man. Will however, only undoes the towel from his own hips, exposing his own, rigid cock, what a chance to dominate the dominant, he thinks excitedly. He gently pushes Hannibal down onto the bed, and as the man sat, his eyes pleading desperate, his hands pressed tight to his crotch. Will bends down, and unbuttons Hannibal's pants, sliding them down his feet and into the laundry pile. 

 

"Will----" Hannibal asks urgently, his hands pressing hard on his boxers, willing his cock to please not let out the litre or so probably inside. "Will, this is no time for--"

 

Will, still wordless, his erection now exposed, slides off Hannibal's boxers, exposing his wet genitals, his inner thighs covered with piss. 

 

"Go on." Will coaxes. "Piss." 

 

"Will, let me go to the lavatory,  _now_." Hannibal groans through gritted teeth, but Will only pushes Hannibal backward further on the bed, into a half-lying position, as the poor doctor grabbed his cock with both hands. 

 

 

"Piss." Will asks again, spreading the doctor's legs slightly, and pressing on his bladder, removing his hands from his groin. 

"WILL!" Hannibal almost shouts, but Will only presses on his bladder harder, he has never had the doctor in such a submissive position before, and he would not let this go. Hannibal felt another trickle of piss escape him, hitting the sheets this time, and he lets go completely, as urine started running from his cock.

 

Will watches delightedly, as the piss begins in short spurts, wetting Will's thighs and the sheets, and then starts gushing, a stream of urine wetting the sheets and Hannibal's legs. He watches as Hannibal brings his hands to his face in shame and disgust, but he still couldn't stop pissing, the urine kept spurting and spurting in a forceful stream. When at last it slowed, Will was completely hard, as he took in the scene, Hannibal's hands over his face, was he  _crying?_ , and his legs spread out on the bed, his asshole exposed and piss surrounding the sheets, an actual puddle at his groin, and still, Will marvels, his cock was pissing weakly, the stream becoming a trickle, not seeming to care anymore as it trickled into the puddle. 

 

Will brings his hand to his own cock, and started stroking.

 

This was fun, he thinks, and they would  _have_  to do it again

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have any prompts for omorashi sort of things? You can submit them on anon here or something, I usually do any style of omorashi you prefer, and it doesn't only have to be Hannigram!  
> Hope you liked i!  
> Pls leave comments and kudos if you did!


End file.
